Survive
by Lele Abis
Summary: "Tidak usah menangis." Itu saja. Aku tidak pintar dalam merangkai kata-kata menenangkan yang lain. / Hermione's View / MuggleWord/ RnR.


Pada mulanya, hidupku normal. Uhm, atau aku yang merasakannya saja.

Namun, pandangan itu berubah dengan sendirinya ketika aku menyaksikan sendiri kerutan-kerutan kesakitan di wajah itu. Melihat betapa sakitnya yang dirasakan oleh tubuh ringkih tersebut, tubuh yang dihuni oleh roh kekasihku. Hati ini terasa teriris melihatnya tampak menderita. Ingin sekali aku mencoba 'tuk membantunya, realitasnya aku hanya bisa mematung ketika dia menolak keras. Dia memang keras kepala, sama sekali 'tak berubah dari sifat lamanya, masih sama walaupun rambut-rambut pirang platina tersebut sudah lepas dari kulit kepalanya.

Begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan aku yang tidak mengalaminya bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika punggung itu ditusuk oleh belasan jarum selama sesi pengobatan. Mata yang selama ini menyaksikan, hanya bisa terasa perih.

Puncaknya, ketika leukositnya meningkat tiba-tiba, dia merintih kesakitan.

Rintihannya benar-benar mengiris hati. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika indra pendengaranku mendengarnya lirih.

Semua itu dilaluinya dan pada akhirnya—lagi—dia akan menatapi langit di balkon dengan tubuh yang terhenyak di kursi roda. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Matanya selalu dihiasi kesenduan dan hidupnya 'tak berwarna seperti dulu. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum, apalagi berinteraksi. Mungkin dia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng untuk menanggapi pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku yakini dia tidak bisu, tapi dia hanya mengalami bisu pikiran.

Namanya Draco Malfoy.

Dia adalah penderita leukemia akut, kami—aku, ibu, dan ayahnya—mengetahuinya ketika dokter memvonisnya dengan kata-kata yang kejam. Awalnya kami merasa pasrah, namun selalu ada titik cerah di tiap masalah, 'kan? Maka dari itu, kami pantang menyerah untuk berusaha menyembuhkan penyakit terkutuk Draco.

Pada malam di suatu hari, aku melihat Draco melakukan kebiasaannya. Matanya yang selalu menggunakan tatapan kosong menatapi langit kelam yang dihiasi oleh butiran-butiran gas helium. Dia duduk di kursi rodanya, yang terletak di dekat jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya muram. Hidupku selalu dipenuhi oleh berbagai warna, lain hal dengan dirinya yang selalu terbiasa bertemu dengan dinding-dinding kamar rumah sakit ataupun kamarnya sendiri. Dia tak pernah berkeinginan untuk berwisata ke suatu tempat. Dia sangat pendiam, padahal, dulu dia adalah anak yang sangaaat bawel.

Ya.

Bahkan dulu aku hampir membekap mulutnya dengan kaus kaki.

Tapi, sekarang, aku ingin dia kembali seperti yang dulu. Aku merindukan suaranya.

"Draco.." aku menghampiri kursi rodanya. Aku meraih syal hijau yang dirajut oleh ibunya, lalu melingkarkan di sekeliling lehernya. Aku 'tak sengaja menyentuh kulit lehernya yang sedikit gemetar. Dan aku tertegun sementara. Sekarang, tubuhnya sangat sensitif dengan udara dingin, terlebih pada udara pagi tadi. Padahal, dulu ia sangat suka bermain di bawah guyuran hujan.

Aku bertumpu pada lututku, menjajarkan posisiku dengan posisinya, dan menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum.

Namun, dia tak menoleh kepadaku, masih menatapi kelamnya malam dengan hati yang tak kalah kelam. Aku yang begitu mencintainya, merasa sangat prihatin dan terpukul dengan keadaannya yang membuat kepribadiannya berubah total. Ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan merenung, sementara detik kian bertambah dan tidak ada siapapun yang tahu dengan keegoisan waktu yang dapat menjemput siapa saja. Bukan—aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.

"Draco, aku merindukanmu." Ucapku, menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Dia menelengkan kepala ke arahku dan dia menatapku tepat di bola mata. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menatapku seperti itu, setelah apa yang terjadi membuatnya murung seakan selamanya. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu perak benar-benar menenangkan hati—walaupun sekarang, tatapannya tak seceria dulu—dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihat iris indah tersebut.

"Hermione."

Dia memanggil namaku, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit berubah, namun hati ini sangat senang. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Lalu, kami terdiam. Aku pun ikut terdiam karena Draco melakukan hal yang sama. Kurasakan kehangatan di punggung tangan kananku, dan ketika aku menoleh, aku mendapati tangannya tertaruh di atas sana. Walaupun terasa dingin, aku malah merasakan sebaliknya. Semua sentuhannya selalu hangat dan lembut, bagiku. Dan aku menyukainya.

Draco memejamkan kelopak matanya selama sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan 'tuk berdiri. Aku langsung berinisiatif untuk membantunya, namun ia menolak. Lagi-lagi pada sifat keras kepalanya. Ia berdiri sambil menahan berat tubuhnya pada selosor bingkai kayu jendela kamarnya.

Dia berhasil untuk berdiri, walaupun kakinya tampak begitu lemah hingga membutuhkan tumpuan lain. Walaupun begitu, aku bangga, bangga karena sikapnya yang selalu berusaha untuk mencoba sesuatu yang dianggap sulit—minus untuk masalah leukimianya.

Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku, sehingga aku perlu mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Draco tersenyum tulus padaku, separuh keinginanku pun terkabul—melihatnya tersenyum lagi merupakan salah satu keinginanku dari banyaknya keinginan yang lain—dan aku 'tak bisa menahan diriku untuk segera memeluknya. Afeksi-ku adalah memeluk.

Aku sudah lama 'tak memeluknya, dan kini aku merasakan sedikit perbedaan, tubuhnya begitu kecil dan kurus.

Perlahan, kedua tangannya turut melingkari sekeliling pinggangku, memberanikan diri untuk memelukku erat.

Aku tersenyum senang sekaligus haru. Aku amat merindukannya. Walaupun aku selalu bersamanya, sikapnya yang akhir-akhir ini berubah membuatku merasa kehilangan separuh diri asli Draco. Kami membiarkan posisi kami seperti ini hingga dua menit kemudian. Dua tangannya yang terbalut kain sweter kasmir mengikatku agar aku 'tak lepas.

"Suatu saat, jiwaku akan meninggalkan tubuh lemah ini. Entah kapan, tapi aku yakin, Tuhan akan segera mengambil jiwaku. Pasti semuanya memiliki akhir, dan cerita kehidupanku artinya bukanlah sebuah cerita yang panjang."

Kata-katanya secara sempurna membuat ulu hatiku nyeri. Aku sedikit meregangkan pelukan ini, menatap dirinya dan berkata, "Kau akan tetap hidup, Draco."

Draco tersenyum. "Aku ingat ketika aku dan kau bertabrakan di lorong saat kau hendak buru-buru masuk ke dalam kelas Sejarah. Itulah pertemuan pertama kita. Aku bahkan tak menduga akan begini akhirnya setelah pertemuan itu. Kita bersama."

Dia menghipnotisku saat ini. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya selalu bernada lembut.

Draco hanya mengenakan sweter kasmir yang menutupi kulit tubuhnya yang putih pucat. Lehernya terbalut oleh syal hijau. Topi rajutan ibunya menutupi kebotakan di kepalanya.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, saat insiden bertabrakan itu, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain dan istimewa di dalam dirinya. Hanya insting mungkin? Namun, itulah alasan yang membuat diriku berani menyatakan cinta kepadanya—tanpa gengsi—dan kami pun bersama hingga saat ini.

Senyuman dan tatapan 'tak henti tertuju kepadaku. Aku pun terhipnotis dengan keduanya, hingga perlahan, aku dapat merasakan ia menunduk—aku menutup kelopak mata—dan bibirnya mengecup pangkal hidungku. Bibirnya masih terasa manis seperti dulu. Aku mulai bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya.

Aku memiringkan wajah untuk menjangkau lebih, tetap mendekap dirinya dan berusaha meyakinkan.. _Aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya._ Aku semakin terhipnotis untuk tidak melepaskan diri darinya, seakan tak terima dengan takdir yang menghendaki Draco beginilah akhirnya—sangat egois untuk menaruh Draco pada kenyataan kini. Dia terlalu lemah. Merasakannya seakan besok bukanlah sebuah hari.

Hingga pada menit terakhir, kami melepaskan diri lantasan kehabisan stok oksigen. Namun pandangan kami masih tertaut. Napas terengah. Aku menatapi matanya dengan dalam.

"Cukup dengan kau berada di sampingku, aku akan selalu merasa hidup, Hermione."

Aku sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu seakan ia akan segera mati. Itu sama sekali tak lucu.

Draco tersenyum. "Kata suster Evelyn, jika seseorang mulai melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya, maka semakin sempit waktunya untuk menjalani hidup. Dan kau tahu, Skandar. Saat ini, aku melihat seseorang dengan jubah putih berkilau berdiri tegap di belakangmu."

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Seseorang dengan jubah putih berkilau?

Dengan sigap aku menoleh ke belakang dan 'tak menemukan apa-apa.

Namun, setelah aku menoleh ke belakang, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berat jatuh di atas dadaku, sehingga cepat-cepat aku menahan _itu_..

Tubuh Draco.

"Draco? Draco?" aku menepuk pipinya dan dia tak kunjung sadar.

Adrenalinku benar-benar dipacu saat ini.

Setelah kejadian di kamar Draco 5 bulan yang lalu, aku kembali termangu seperti kebiasaan Georgie di kursi depan halaman rumah. Lalu, aku tersenyum, entah untuk apa.

"Hermione?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukannya berdiri tak jauh di depanku. Dia tak lagi mengenakan kursi rodanya, bertumpu dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Aku sadar akan kenyataan ini. Meski kelihatannya seperti semu, dalam pandanganku, ini semua nyata. Benar-benar nyata untuk membuatku senang.

Dia berlari ke arahku—ya, dia mampu melakukannya sekarang—dan aku pun berdiri.

Aku membentangkan kedua tanganku, lalu menangkapnya ke dalam pelukanku.

Dia adalah Draco.

Aku mendengar dia menangis di dalam pelukan ini.

Perlahan, aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Tidak usah menangis."

Itu saja. Aku tidak pintar dalam merangkai kata-kata menenangkan yang lain.

Tapi, sesuatu yang terlihat nyata, bisa saja hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Ya.

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menarikku dengan pelan dari belakang, otomatis menjauhkan diriku dengan Draco yang tersadar dengan ini.

"Hermione! Hermione!" teriaknya ketika pergerakan tak kukehendaki ini menarikku menjauh darinya. "Jangan pergi! Herm—"

Suaranya kian lama menghilang.

Ya.

Tujuan hidupku ialah untuk mencintai dan menyelamatkan Draco. Dan aku telah menyelesaikan semuanya. Tuhan telah menghendakinya. Maka, semuanya berakhir.

Lagipula, aku sudah tidak digunakan lagi di dunia fana tersebut. Dan jika aku dibiarkan hidup lagi, aku tak menginginkannya. Keinginanku hanyalah satu. Menyelamatkan Draco. Itulah tujuannya.

Dan Aku telah menyelamatkan Draco.

Aku adalah sang pendonor untuknya.

Dan aku sudah selesai.


End file.
